


A Rush Of Action

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt





	A Rush Of Action

As soon as Uhura placed her comm over her ear and the familiar beeps and swoops surrounded her, she knew she came to the right place for her insomnia. Just listening to the interface run comforted her in a way that nothing else came close to doing.

She lifted her arm to flip a switch and entered her personal code. Whenever she needed to relax, she listened to noise the Enterprise picked up from space, translated it, and entered it into the ship's logs.

It was at that moment that Uhura picked up something strange. "Captain, come to the bridge."

***

Kirk and the rest of the officers raced to the bridge as Uhura placed the transmission on the main screen. "It's a distress signal from a ship in a nearby star system. I'll have the coordinates shortly, captain."

With a few keystrokes, a map appeared on screen with the location. "I have to advise caution, however. The distress signal is real by Federation standards but I'm detecting some anomalies within the frequency."

Kirk looked excited and straightened in his chair. "Trap?"

Of course. Uhura nodded curtly. "It's looking to be that way, sir."

"Perfect! Thank you, lieutenant. Sulu, let's go."

***

It was a trap and Uhura managed to keep her crewmates alive by coordinating their movements. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she kept their communication lines open while simultaneously blocking the enemy's lines.

Another explosion occurred, this time she wasn't going to be surprised when it came to Kirk, and she sent the team's coordinates to Scotty. "Beam when ready," she said as she kept a lock on the crewmates. Once they were on board and Sulu piloted the Enterprise away, Uhura took a breath of relief.

She spun her chair and met Spock's gaze. They were safe.


End file.
